Amp-reincarnated
by Boshii
Summary: Dying wasn't on the list. Nor was being reincarnated into My Hero Academia. Definitely not as Kyoka Jiro's twin brother. Rated T from Bakugo's cursing and some other's.
1. Volume 1, Chapter 1

Dying wasn't part of my to-do list.

Sure, it's on no one's list, but when seeing someone about to get shot, you gotta do something.

It ended up saving a whole building of people, but I died.

.

.

.

.

Now I'm gonna guess you're thinking: 'Why are you still narrating this if you're dead?'. The answer? Reincarnation for the win!

I wake up to bright light, and I am being… picked up?

I then hear something that makes me look down at myself: "what do we name him?"

Yep, I've been reincarnated.

I turn around to see a girl near me, around the same size too, with earphone jacks hanging on her ears. _'Kyoka Jiro' _ my mind tells me. It looks like she was just-

Wait for a second, Why the _**hell **_am I in 'My Hero Academia'? "We name them Kyoka and Oto," I hear. I turn around to see two people, one on a hospital bed, and a Man next to her. I recognize them as Kyoka's

Parents.

We exit the hospital, me seeing a bunch of mutation quirks, and others using normal ones. I'm freaking out. I literally don't wanna be quirkless. Knowing my luck I am. And again with this, I see a mirror quirk user. I use this to see how I look.

My face looks the same, like a boyish version of Jiro's - I need to get used to calling her Kyoka. This is going to be crazy, but hear me out- I have purple hair. Purple Hair! I wanna go home-wait, my home is gone. My friends. My family. I cry, ignoring my new parents shushes. I just wanna leave.

.

.

.

_**(4 years later)**_

After I get out of depression(what depression starts when your a baby?), I go to school. I'm... _smart._

Okay, the only thing I retain from my past life is my smarts and inability to start a conversation. One was downgraded. I'm mute. Yep, the son of the most musical related family in mha is mute. What type of irony does Horikoshi have? Literally any disability except for quirkless, and I get _this!_ Sure, it's better than being deaf, but freakin' Anything Else! We blaze through school, not stopping to pay attention until….

MUSIC CLASS! I am Jiro's brother, so we do get the best grades in music class. "Okay, who wants to show the class how to play a note on the piano," Our teacher asks. I raise my hand, and she picks me. I run up to the piano and press a key.

And immediately regret it

I see everyone's ears _bleeding except_ for me, Kyoka and the teacher, who's quirk lets her block certain amounts of sound from her ears. Kyoka is used to these sounds from her quirk. I hear the Super Loud Noise, but it doesn't hurt me. The kids start screaming at me, while my sister and I run to the nurse's office

_(1 hour later)_

Turns out I know what my quirk is. It is called amplify. It allows me to amplify the sound created by pianos, guitars, and basically any instrument up too 100 times(thank the lord for soundproof rooms.), although i can only go to 25,50,75, and 100 right now. I can also use the sound waves created by the quirk to attack, or block opponents attacks. We're going home when mom asks what do we want to be when we grow up. I realize in order for the story to work, there's one thing I need to say. I look at my sister, and she says the same thing i was thinking.

"Heroes."


	2. Volume 1, Chapter 2

'_Purple hair with soundwave streak? Check! Gitaur strapped on back? Check! Sound absorbing Drumsticks? Check!' _i think, making sure I have everything ready. Multiples of 25 and 33 for my quirk, amplify, I am ready to take on the U.A. entrance exams. "KYOKA! WE NEED TO MOVE!" I sign, causing my sister to slap me with a jack. (I've learned how to speak with sign language.) "I know, dummy. Can you finish getting your stuff and meet me outside," she says as she leaves the room. I sigh and remember something

'_What I do can put me in 1-A or other classes. I need to get a high score.' _I think, ready to go to Kyoka.

The Train ride to U.A is a long one. I see Deku, so I hope I'm in his test room.

We walk up the steps to the building. In my peripheral vision, I see deku "talking" to Uraraka.

"Come on! Let's go, Oto!" Kyoka says, looking over her shoulder while running. I smile and sprint after her, ready for the exams.

(1 hour later)

"Uhh….". Kyoka moans as we exit the testing room. " the test was harder than I thought.

No, duh. It's u.-crapping-a. Of course, it's harder than you thought.

We walk in to see 2 spaces next to Deku and Bakugo. I sit next to deku. He whimpers a 'hi' and I wave hello.

"**HELLO LISTENERS!" **

Oof. Rip people with sensitive ears. Deku starts muttering to himself. I tap him on the shoulder. "Shut up please." I sign

"You sign?" He says back. Yay, he knows sign language. I nod my head and point to Present Mic, who I now recognize.

He explains the rules. Oh, wait. 3,2,1-"EXCUSE ME, SIR! THIS PAMPHLET SHOWS FOUR ROBOTS. IF THIS IS A MISTAKE, IT'S A BAD ONE. AND YOU!" Iida says while pointing to midoriya. I look at Kyoka and nod.

"If it's distracting, why are you the first to mention it? And I'm sure he was about to get to that." She says, sticking up for Deku. He whispers a measly thanks, and present Mic explains the rest.

I get room B. time to help deku and get hero points.

We take the shuttle. I'm wearing a black t-shirt, whit gray shorts. I don't need anything else except my guitar. I tap deku on the shoulder. "What's your quirk?" I sign.

"Quirkless.." he signs, afraid that others would hear. "Then use these. They'll take a beating, and aim at the joints. They have no armor," I sign, handing him my drum sticks. He says thank you. Then when he goes to talk to Uraraka, well, you know what happened.

"**START!"** present mic says. This time, deku and I are the ones to move while P.M. says follow us.

I swing out my guitar. If life is good, I won't need my quirk. I swing like a battle ax. Deku says he'll take the 1 and 2 pointers, while I take the 3s. I nod, and we fight. Deku stabs the makeshift batons in the cameras and their joints. "Somethings fishy. Why would they need cameras?" he says. I sign: "hero course. Heroes save people. Rescue points." This causes deku to start helping people while I cover him. We switch every minute and in 3,2,1,

"What is that?" i sign. Deku goes to look, and comes back licked a kicked puppy. "The 0-pointer. There's a girl trapped!" he says.

"Go get her. I'll keep the robot off your back" i sign, waking towards it. "But how will you break it?" he asks. "Like this," i sign back. I pull my gitaur off my back and start strumming. "Go" i sign

Deku takes the que and dashes off. The robot looks at me. I grin. And start playing "you say run." at 100x voulume. "Everyone cover your ears!" a fammiliar voice says. I turn to see kyoka behind me. We nod, and she starts blasting the robot with sound waves. Only problem. It wont fall. Deku notices. And starts running to help us. He jumps. All the way to the head.

I didnt think it would be that big of a spectacle. But it is.

He turns and sees me grinning at him. I give him a thumbs up.

"SMMMMASHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I end the song, kyoka on her knees, as the robot falls.

_ thank you for all the continued support! Should i make my chapters longer?


	3. Volume 1, Chapter 3

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Deku screams, dropping like a block of iron from the sky. Kyoka runs to try and catch him, but she's too late. Thankfully, everything like in the anime occurs. The Healing heroine Recovery Girl takes him to the infirmary.

I approach Deku sparingly when I arrive at the infirmary. "Late-bloomer?" I sign, Recognizing Deku will hardly have a choice on what to say. "Y-yeah," he says, his face redder than a tomato.

"It's okay. If my quirk awakened before the exam I'd probably not know how to use it, let alone want to tell people about it."

Deku looks at me like I'm hiding some sort of secret. which I am, not that he needs to know. "You okay? You're looking at me like a stole your puppy"

"How do I know you didn't," he says with a face that could compete with eraserhead's.

we stare at each other before bursting out in laughter.

Stopping abruptly as Kyoka and Recovery Girl walk in. We look at them before I contemplate whether Deku should laugh while he's still recovering. Kyoka walks up to me.

"Yes, darling?" I sign.

*slap* "that's for not telling where you were." she says as she slaps me in the face.

***S**lap* "that's for making him laugh,"

*SLAP* "that's for making people's ear's bleed during the exam,"

***CRACK* **"and that's because I wanted to," she says triumphantly.

She grabs me by the ear and drags me out of the infirmary. I wave goodbye to Deku and unwillingly walked out.

The next week, the big news is here. Mom gets a letter from UA and gives it to us. We go into our room with the letter. We open it and a small disc falls out. A projection comes out and the erasure hero Eraserhead walks on.

"long story short, Oto, you passed in 7th place with 68 points, tied with Kyoka. You two will be placed in class 1-A. Good job. I look forward to having you in my class."

I look at Kyoka.

"We have a bum for a teacher." she deadpans.

*start of UA year*

We walk into the gargantuan classroom. I look around, noticing that all the seats are filled except 3, and Mineta and Sato aren't there. I must have taken one, but did I take Mineta's or Sato's. I take another glance and see there are names on the seats. Kyoka and I sit next to each other. Aizawa walks in, followed by Shinsho, who sits next to me. No one except for me has noticed either insomniac. 5 minutes pass until Aizawa coughs, and the class noticed him in a sleeping bag.

"It took you 5 minutes to realize I'm here, " he says, pulling out gym uniforms from nowhere. "put these on and meet me at field A." Aizawa walks out and adds, "if you're not there in 5 minutes you're expelled."

*at field A*

"huh? But what about orientation?" Uraraka asks Aizawa.

"heroes don't have time to orientate themselves before a fight. It's not rational to waste time on that. The world won't wait for you. You must be ready. Bakugou, how far could you throw a softball In middle school?"

"tch. 69 meters." the blond sneers

" now throw it with your quirk." Aizawa says while tossing him a ball.

Bakugou walks into the circle and with an exclamation of "DIE!", he launches it with a heavy explosion behind it. It lands afar.

"708.2 meters"

The whole class marvels at his distance.

"for this test, you'll be doing the physical test you did last year while using your quirks."

Somebody in the back says this might be fun. Aizawa grunts.

"You think this is a game? Okay then, if you're in the last place, you're expelled."

I cast a death glare over my shoulder. Ashido, Sero, Kaminari, and Kirishima shiver. After they've suffered enough, I turn to Deku. "Calm down, you won't get expelled." This seems to calm him down.

"your right. I think I know how to use my quirk now"

Aizawa gets the class's attention. "Iida, Tsuyu. You two are first for the 50-meter dash."

Soon, it's Deku's and Bakugou's turn.

Small sparks of green energy ripple like waves off of his skin.

"go."

Both shoot forward, extremely fast."4.03 seconds."

Deku stops, and bakugou looks shocked.

"Deku, how did you learn to control it that fast." He asks.

" I just lowered the power and then spread it throughout my body. I can't believe I figured it out a few weeks." Deku says, confusing me because bakugou isn't trying to kill him.

I ask Deku about it after he comes back.

" I just told him my quirk came during the entrance. Besides, he's my best friend. He 'bullies' me so that the others don't."

I nod. I must have changed more things than I thought when I came to this world.

Next, it's my turn and Shinsou's turn. Unfortunately, I don't have my drumsticks and guitar. This means I have to use a more dangerous method. Amplifying my own sound instead of an instrument. Yes, I didn't know I could do this until recently. My instruments absorb most of the shocks, but my body can't handle it.

"3,2,1," the robot says. I snap behind me, then the blast propels me forward. I hear a small crack in my arm, but I get there pretty fast.

"3.93 seconds! 4.38 seconds."

I stare at shinshou, trying to see how he beat me by almost half a second.

The rest of the tests go smoothly, and as the series didn't pay much attention to this, I'll skip to the ball throw.

The students do nicely, although with shinsou he got a relatively low score, but higher than most that don't have a quirk for this. He's done well on the speed, endurance, and flexibility, but bad on strength.

Midoriya goes with the tried and true 100% in his finger and 5% in the rest of his body, giving him 738.7 meters.

Kyoka goes next and simply throws it up with her jacks, then smacks it like a baseball, getting a score of 300 meters on the dot.

Now it's my turn, and I'm stuck. I could try to amplify my own throat to see if I could get some sort of sound, but that's never worked before. I throw it, and snap again, using the sound to keep it in the air. I'm surprised that it's controlled. It gets a 582.6-meter score.

After that, he displays the results. I got 10th and shinshou 11th. Deku gets 3rd. I don't look at everyone else, but I see Aizawa telling about the 'ruse'. Lists the advantage of stealth is too good for Aizawa to expel.

_Authors notes; this was a fun chapter to write. The reason it took a while was because of getting a new computer, phone, and school, so a lot of adjusting along with finals. I'll see you guys soon, so expect another chapter and hopefully story soon! Oh. And about the snapping is since his quirk amplify sound of instruments, it is a bit of a stretch to say his body is an instrument, but I'm going with it. _


	4. Volume 1, Chapter 4

*the next day*

Classes here are normal. Math is my favorite, but I hate science. I don know why, but in my past life, all my science teachers were insane, either giving us huge amounts of work and losing our papers or just straight bad humans. Thankfully, I looked at my phone, which has a bunch of pictures of MHA, so I can do my research. The wiki says they don't have a science teacher, so I'm good!

Lunchtime comes, and instead of sitting with Izuku, Ochaco, and Iida, I sit with Kyoka and Shinso.

"So, what are you Guys' quirk?" Shinso asked, taking a bite of his curry.

"Mine is Amplify. I can amplify the sound my body and my instruments make, up to 100 times. The sound can also push me and objects if I lower it to a sweet spot, around 25x. I can also control the frequency a bit. I can also create a tiny sound, although I can't amplify that yet." I sign, giving him info. I notice in the corner of my eye that Deku is taking notes. I give the Okay sign, letting him know he can write.

"Why do you sign?" Shinso asks, and I tell him it's because my vocal cords were injured when I was born. He nods, and Kyoka then tells him.

"My quirk is called earphone jack. I have a pair of headphone jacks hanging from my earlobes. When the jacks are plugged into something, I can channel the sound of my heartbeat into it in the form of a violent vibration attack. I can stretch my earlobes several meters. My Quirk also allows me to hear minuscule sounds and vibrations from my surroundings." she says.

"What's yours?" she asks, and Shinso deflates.

"It's okay, we won't judge." I sign, and Shinso decides to tell us.

"My Quirk is brainwashing. Brainwashing allows me to assume control of anyone who responds to one of my statements, forcing them to do as I say." Shinso says, and I realize something.

"You do realize that's not brainwashing, right? Brainwashing is the process of pressuring someone into adopting radically different beliefs by using a systematic and often forcible means. The process of pressuring someone into adopting radically different beliefs by using systematic and often forcible means, I believe, is not your quirk. Yours should be named Follow the Leader or Mind Control." I sign, and the others, including Midoryia, look at me in shock.

"What?" 

After Shinso, Kyoka, and I go to Nedzu and He says he can get Shinso's quirk name changed to Voice Control, we go back to class. After everyone is there, we hear loud footsteps.

"I AM HERE," a voice says, and everyone gets excited.

"COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON," All Might says.

"No, you're not. Normal people don't act like that." Shinso mutters while everyone else shouts in disbelief of excitement. Even I'm impressed.

"WELCOME TO THE MOST IMPORTANT CLASS AT U.A. HIGH," All Might says. "THINK OF IT AS HEROING 101! HERE YOU WILL LEARN THE BASICS OF BEING A PRO! AND WHAT IT MEANS TO FIGHT IN THE NAME OF GOOD! LET'S GET INTO IT! TODAY'S TRAINING,"

He pulls out a card that says 'battle trial.'. "Fight combat!" Bakugou exclaimed while Deku mutters in worry.

"BUT IN ORDER TO BE A PRO," he says, and waves to the wall. The wall opens and 20 briefcases are shown.

"YOU MUST BE LOOKING GOOD. GET YOURSELF SUITED UP AND MEET ME AT GROUND BETA!" All Might says.

*at ground beta*

The class walks in, and I see everyone's costumes.

I'm wearing a black long jacket that goes to my knees with purple sound wave designs. I also have purple gloves that go past my elbow and a shirt. These gloves are special. They can create sound, which I can increase. The frequency is high, and I raise it up a bit and amplify it, I can fly! (A.N. if you want an explanation, go to Logar3's story restless, and the 7th chapter gives you the explanation.)

The gloves have speakers on the knuckles and palms. The gloves are also bulletproof, knife proof, and fire/electric resistant. This goes for the rest of the costume. The gloves have spall vents of air that can push out the air that they've gathered, and push it out to increase my punches. They are mostly covered by the jacket.

The boots are the next big thing, also having speakers. While the gloves frequency was low enough to hear but high enough that I could fly, the boots are so high I can't even hear it. The boots provide the thrust, while the hands control. The boots also go to a bit below my knee and have speakers to boost my kicks and speed.

I also got a fedora, just because. I walk out before everyone else, and to my surprise, Shinso is right behind me. Shinso's costume is the same as Eraserhead's, only a dark purple. He also has his voice changing mask.

After everyone else comes into ground beta, All Might explains the rule. There will be 10 teams of 2, with 5 of them being heroes and 5 of them being villains. The heroes have to find a bomb within 15 minutes or capture the villains. The villains have 5 minutes to prepare, at which point they have to keep the bomb away from the heroes for 15 minutes or capture the heroes.

I don't pay attention, but I remember that last, Izuku and Katsuki go up against Ochaco and Iida. Once again, something I messed up when I came to this world.

First was Todoroki's match, which went exactly like cannon. Tokoyami and Asui beat Kirishima and Sero. Next is my match, which was exciting.

"So were the hero team, huh." I absentmindedly signed.

"Pay attention, we can't lose." My partner, Momo Yarurozu tells me.

"Yeah, yeah. Also, what's your quirk again, Yaomomo?" I ask. Yaomomo seems confused by the nickname but answers my question.

"Creation. I can create any inorganic thing using my own lipids as long as I know the molecular structure," she says.

"So, you can create diamonds?"

She does a double-take. "Come again?"

"If you can create anything if you know the molecular structure, then you can create diamonds. Also, you're going to have to get that costume fixed" I tell her. I always wondered how she didn't know that in canon, and why she didn't get her costume changed. She pauses for a second, then a small clear gem that looks like a teardrop comes out of her hand. Then she makes a bo staff of diamonds.

"I don't know how I missed this. And also, do you know anyone who could fix this?" she asked.

"Yep! Go to the support office, and ask for a Mei Hatsume. And also, can I have the diamond you made earlier?" She gave me the diamond. I take notice of the small hole near the top. I put some string around it and made it into a necklace.

"Thanks. And I have an idea for the Trial " I sign. With that, we create a plan

"GO!" All might shouts after the 5 minutes have passed.

"Remember… no fighting." Yaomomo says. I give her the sign for 'got it', and move to the 5th floor. There I see Kyoka and Kaminari. I sigh and use my first ace.

"Sono style: Eerie impulse" I signed. My speakers emit a low sound that has a low frequency and _project._

For those who don't know, I figured out something. People like stain and toga have abilities that aren't their quirks: stain can paralyze people with his_ will and aura alone_. While I don't think that these things are real, this is My hero academia. I have sonokinesis. Screw beliefs. Toga can go invisible if she closes her mind and eyes. Why can't I do the same?

I _project_, and Kyo- the villains stop. They seem to be paralyzed in fear Although I can't speak, they know what I am saying.

"_Ḧ̵̱e̵̳̓y̷̳̏a̸̠̋.̶̖̇ ̶̝͌Y̸̝̽o̶͎̒ủ̴̧'̵̻̍v̵̝́e̴̘͑ ̵͎̏b̸͙̌ê̷̜e̶͇͆n̵̰̾ ̸̳͠b̴̫̽u̷̪͆s̸̡̆ý̵̯,̷̘͝ ̷̝̏h̸̼͠ṵ̸͋h̵͖̕" _ i _project_. _"S̷͎̾͆ō̶̢̨͙͈,̵̛͈̻̥̓̿ ̸̠͂̈́̈́͐Ī̵̠̳͚̣ ̴̠̉̊g̶̘͔̅̀̃ò̶͖͕t̷̨̻̮̙̄͝ ̴̗͍̃͂̍̈́͝ä̶̢͖̺̭̥́̈́̀̐̾ ̵̜͙͔̻̳̃̍̌̚q̶̢̰͂̏͜ư̶̜̥͎͠ę̸̼͚̤̪͒͘͝s̸̲̺͉̏̍͐͛͝ť̶͔͝i̴̘̇o̵̬͌͛̈́̚n̴̨̰̟̤̱̈ ̷͎͒̇f̶̟͍̫͈̳́ó̵̹̤̤̤̱̏͌r̵͕͊͐̂̿̌ ̴̪̭͐͌͛̈ỷ̶̡̥͕̪͉͆á̵͉͛.̵̞̿̀͆̂ ̶̳͉̯͉͚͐̿͘D̷͚͖̏o̵͍̽̾̊̂͝ ̴͙̒y̶̠̲͓̗͛̎̈́͂͂o̷͙̻͌͊͂͘u̵͔͈̲̮͆̂̕ ̶̧̦̀t̵̹̰̟̰̝̀h̵͇̬̊̍͂̒į̸̩̰̦̈́̃n̶̨͙̙̟̤̄k̷̹̫̝̹͊ ̵͕̰͍̥͐̌͆̂e̷̲̟̻̥̍͛́͘v̵̰̹̾̏̆̋͗ͅe̵̡̧̻̩̰̋́̉͐̈́n̶̡̲̗̪̯͊̏ ̸̗͓̟͍͐͛t̴̹͙̒͠ḩ̵̳̥̝̥̊e̷̜͕̠̱̭͒̌̾ ̴̢̼͚̤̀͛͂͘͝w̵̛͎̮̪̘̌͜o̷̲̱̮͗̈́̆r̸̰͖̭̘̉̒̄͜s̷̬̆t̶̪̥̪͚̘̾͒̔̓ ̸̡̩̼͕̲̏̒p̸̢̖̂͑̐e̴̥̫̐̏r̵̡̪̥̽s̵̛̳͓̦̘̮̎̆̈́o̵̪͈̤̓n̸͔̮̭͇̉̆̐ͅ ̴̧͚̥̣͊́̒͐͛c̷̢̎ǎ̶͖̈́̆̇͠ṋ̴̢̝̮̍̊̇͠͝ ̸̳̣̯̳̋̀͑̓c̶̨̱̖͓̋h̴̡̨͖͕̀ạ̵̯͙̟͐n̶̨̘̫̠͒g̴̣͎͗̈́ę̴͔̟̂?" _I turn off the aura, looking for an answer. "_That everyone can be a good person"_ None comes. This speech really works.

"_A̷͈̓l̴̝̚l̵͈̀ ̴̛̹ŕ̶̤i̶̤̍g̷̘͝h̷̺̚t̴̨͗,̵̖̚ ̵̡͋h̵̭̄ĕ̶͍ȑ̴̗e̸͍̍'̶͈̒s̵̥͐ ̸͉͆à̶̧ ̶͉̈́b̷̼͋e̷̫͑t̸̼̂ṫ̷̖ȇ̷̲r̷̻̓ ̴̗͛q̵̺̏ṵ̶̚ë̸̤́s̵͇̽ṭ̵̃i̵̜̐o̵̧̿n̷̹̒.̵̦͛ ̴̺̆Ḍ̴͂ö̴͖́ ̷͈̊ÿ̶͚o̴͓̐ư̴͇ ̷̲͝ẅ̸͜a̴̗͊n̸͉̿n̸̻͂ą̴́ ̴̘̌ḥ̷̈́ą̷͂v̵̼͒e̷͗͜ ̶̮̾a̴͓͛ ̵͉͘b̶̹͒á̷͕d̶̡̐ ̸̖͑ṫ̴͜i̵̝̓m̵̟͐e̵͜͠?̵͎̍ ̷̣͝ ̷̼̆B̷͚͘e̴̛͔c̷̫̎à̶̢ű̷̪s̵̥̊ę̵́ ̵̝̚t̴͚̓r̸̨͌u̴̹͠ṡ̵̳t̴͉̄ ̵̠̊ḿ̵̯e̴̫̽,̵̺̓ ̸̞́i̶̻͠f̴̥͘ ̸̬̄y̸̢̛o̴͓͘u̵̠͊ ̴̛͓t̷̗̓ǎ̴͕k̸̋ͅȩ̸̕ ̴̀ͅ1̵͍͠ ̵̤̓š̶̗t̵͕͐e̸͇̋p̴͌͜ ̴̹͛f̵̜̀o̴̺͆r̸̳̎w̸̻͋a̶̢͗r̷̋ͅd̸͙̉,̷͖̍ ̴̜͐y̷̆ͅỏ̷̲u̸͎̅'̶͙͑r̵͜͠e̴͚͑ ̷̧̀r̶̩̅ḙ̴̊â̶͔l̵̗͛l̷̻̉y̷̜̎ ̸̭̔n̴̞̐o̵̡͝t̴̙̐ ̸̹͒g̵͍̅ǫ̶̌i̸͕̓ņ̵͝g̵̪̐ ̸̞̋t̵̨͑o̶̯͐ ̸͈́l̸̹̆i̶͕̕k̵̮̒ê̷̱ ̴̞̒w̷̨̿h̷̟̃a̴̳͋ṯ̴̕ ̶̢̎h̸̛̙a̴͚̐p̷̖̂p̴̼͌ê̶͍ṋ̴̀s̶̱̋ ̴̛͍n̵̮͗e̵̝̾x̶͍͘t̴̳͝.̶̛̰"̷̓͜ _ I _project_. When Ka- the villains move, I continue.

"_W̴̺̒e̵̥̽l̸̦͒p̸̭͐,̸̟̚ ̷̟́s̴̟͊o̶͓͛r̵̙̄r̷̡͝y̵͓͗ ̴̰̑Y̷͉͆a̴̲̕ȍ̴̡m̷̧̉õ̷̲m̶̠̆o̶͇̅.̶̣̀ ̷̥̾T̴͓̾h̶͓́i̴̡̓s̶͕̈́ ̶̣̀i̷͉͒s̷̖̐ ̸͓͝w̴͔̆ḫ̷̍y̴̝͠ ̵͈̚I̸̞͠ ̸̜̆n̷̦̚ẹ̵͊v̷͕̅e̵̲͠r̶̐͜ ̴̮͠m̷̭͛a̷̳͝k̷̙̾e̴͈͊ ̴͗͜p̴͕͝r̵͇͌o̴͈͠m̶̺̀ị̴̄s̴̼̿e̴͓͊s̷͕͆.̷͚͒ ̶̻̐I̸̮̋ṭ̵̓'̵͎̉s̷̳̉ ̴͜͝a̸̬͘ ̷̖͒b̵̘̀ě̶͔a̷͕̐u̷͉͋t̴͎̀i̷̢͛f̸̮̒u̴͕̿l̷̗͛ ̵̪͝d̵̦̎ḁ̸̉y̶͇͝ ̸̘̐o̶̘̚u̶̜̽t̴̮͝s̵̰͝ī̶̼d̷̙̈́e̵̞͌.̷̘̅ ̷̼̍K̷̡̒i̵̯̍d̶̝̉s̷͈̕ ̶̦̌a̸̱̽ŗ̸̛e̸̦͝ ̴̲̈p̶̫̏ḷ̸͛a̶̎͜y̸̘͠i̶̧͝ñ̵̙g̶̭̊,̸͎̃ ̷̼̾p̵͓͌a̶̛̳r̴̖̚e̷̖̔n̴̢͠t̴̺͊s̵͓̓ ̷̖̈́à̸̬ř̵̺è̵̜ ̶̺̔t̶̞̍ä̴̢́l̴̞̏ķ̵̇i̷̠̒n̵̜̒g̸͙͑,̶̰͋ ̴̘͌o̶̲̒n̴͙͠ ̸̳͛d̸͖̅a̷̭̔y̴̟͆ṣ̵̚ ̴̲̀l̶̮̎i̵̙̋k̶̜̑e̸̛̫ ̸̣̀t̵̩́h̵̰͝ē̴̺s̸̨͝ę̵͠,̶̇͜ ̵͌ͅv̸̼̋i̶̻̓l̶͎͝l̶̞̓a̴̗̍ḭ̴̈́ṅ̵̖s̴͖̍ ̴̱͑l̷̗̀i̵̯̒k̶̛͕ḙ̴̇ ̶̡̑y̷̝̍ȯ̸̟u̵̞͂,̸͉̈́" _ i finish, and i boost forwards and kick Kam- Chargebolt in the stomach, before pivoting and flinging Earphone Jack at him, and they get back to their feet.

"_S̸̫̉h̶͈͊o̷̖͒u̸̲̓l̷͔̚d̵̠͘ ̷̭͌b̶̗͆e̵̬̎ ̸̰̂r̶̻̈́ǫ̸͗t̸͕͛t̴͇̉ī̶͉n̸̹͝g̶̰̀ ̴̤̇i̵͙͋n̴͎̄ ̴̦̾j̵͓̚ą̵̒i̴͕͊l̴͎̊…̵̼̃_

"

Momo runs forwards, dashing to the hallway, trying to locate the bomb. Earphone Jack runs after her, leaving me and Chargebolt.

"_L̷̦̒e̵̫̔ṯ̷̕ ̶̥̂t̸̟͌ḧ̶̙e̶̽ͅ ̸̭̃g̶̥͆a̷̢̍m̸̓͜é̵̹s̵͔͛ ̵͉͌b̵̬͐e̶̞̍g̵̠͋i̴͎̿n̴̾ͅ"_ I project. "Sono style, screech." I sign, and I then blast a large, high sound wave at Chargebolt, who grabs his ears at the high frequency. He recovers surprisingly quickly, though. He starts to charge up his quirk, but I project a questioning aura.

"_D̶o̵ ̵y̵o̸u̷ ̸r̵e̵a̴l̸l̵y̵ ̵w̶a̷n̸t̵ ̴t̸o̷ ̸d̸o̷ ̵t̸h̷a̴t̸?̴ ̸Y̷o̸u̵ ̵m̴i̷s̷s̷,̶ ̶a̴n̵d̶ ̴I̶ ̶g̸e̷t̷ ̴a̴n̶ ̸e̷a̵s̸y̴ ̷w̷i̸n̸.̴" _ I question. He stops charging it but retains the electricity. A look of shock(get it) flashes(I'm so funny) on his face like (wait for it) thunder. He rushes towards me, but I stay put. I block his punch with my right arm, and judo throws him on the floor. Even with the electric resistance, he stings like a taser. I jump back before I sign another thing.

"Sono style: supersonic." I sign before I press a button on my glove wrist. Three mini speakers appear right under Chargebolt and start blaring. He falls, the sound blaring in his eardrums. I just walk over to the fallen villain, and put a hand on his trembling form, crouching in pain from the sound. I launch a right hook to Chargebolt's check that knocks him out and is sure to leave a bruise. I tie him up.

"Kaminari Denki Has been captured!"

After that's done, I get ready to go find Earphone Jack.

I hear a crash from the floor below us, and Yao-Creati screams. I run to the stairwell, taking note of the 7 minutes left by the time I get there.

I get there to see Earphone Jack winning the fight. I get ready.

"Sono style: supersonic" I blast the sound wave at Earphone Jack, and she dodges. She rushes me and attacks me with a fury of stabs and punches. I block the attacks and keep holding out. Creati gets up and rushes the bomb. Earphone Jack rushes her, but a quick burst of an aura is enough to stop her in her tracks as Creati touches the bomb.

"The bomb has been rescued! Hero team wins!" the speakers say. I see Kyoka sad after the loss. I patted her on the back.

"It's okay, you did your best." I sign, and she gives me a halfhearted grin. We hear a scream from the floor above us.

"You forgot about Kaminari, didn't you?" she asks.

I don't even respond, going up to grab him.

"BEFORE WE START, CAN YOU TELL US WHAT YOU DID AT THE BEGINNING?"All might says. I realize he's talking about the projection.

"A good magician never reveals his secrets." I sign, and they all pout.

Needless to say, I got MVP.

Next is Shinso's match, but it was entirely one-sided. Shinso was the villain team with Koda, and I'll actually give him the spotlight.

*Shinso point of view*

"Alright, stay back, and let me do my thing. And whatever you do, do not respond to one of my questions." I tell my partner, Koda. his quirk can't be used in this situation, and he doesn't have much physical training.

I hate this.

"Hero team, GO!" I hear the loudspeaker say. I rush through a window, using my capture weapon to break into the first floor. The heroes are there.

"So, how are two?" I say, hoping that the two are dumb enough to respond. Mina tries to say something, but I freeze her. "Go behind me," I command. She walks past Aoyama, eyes blank as she follows my voice.

"Mon Ami!" he screams as he too falls prey. When he's behind me, I wrap them both and release them.

"Huh! Come ON Shinso, you could've given a more dramatic fight!" Ashido wails at me. I turn around. I don't have time for this.

*My point of view!*

See what I mean. He may be outclassed in terms of raw power and quirk since you could just shut up, but people underestimate him. I walk up to him and ask him a question.

"Hey Shinso, do you think your quirk could work on me when I project or sign? You never said it had to be a verbal response." Shinso looks at me.

"Can you sign, then?" He says

"Ok," I sign. We wait a minute.

"i̵'̷m̶ ̸g̵o̵i̵n̴g̷ ̴t̵o̷ ̶a̵s̶s̸u̵m̶e̷ ̴i̸t̷ ̶d̶i̸d̵n̵'̶t̴ ̶w̴o̸r̸k̵" I project. I confused expression lands on his face.

"It didn't, for the sign and projection. I think it has to be verbal." He says.

I'm ready to see what happens to Deku and Bakugou in the next chapter. Don't ask.

_Boshi: Hey guys, I'm bored. As a jobless person, I live with someone who gets extra pay, so I'm doing fine. I hope you all aren't sick with anything, corona or something else. Please follow and favorite this story, and I hope you enjoyed Oto's and Yaomomo's Fight against Kaminari and Kyoka. When fighting, Oto'll refer to his classmates as his hero name, since he knows everything up to the 1st high-end nomu vs endeavor fight. Anime only guy! _


	5. Volume 1, Chapter 5

As Ochaco and Iida walk into the building, I can see that deku's really nervous. He's still wearing the costume alpha, so it's pretty weak. He's mumbling, and Katsuki is looking annoyed. The whole class sweatdrops as Bakugo smacks deku on the head to get him back in the real world. I'll send the focus to Deku.

*Deku's point of view.*

"Oi, nerd. Do you have a plan?" Kacchan asks. I tell him yes, and start explaining.

"Since Uraraka and Iida know you like attacking, they'll probably try to take you out first. I think if you take on Iida and keep him away from me, i'll be able to pass Uraraka." I explain.

"Fine. let's move" Kacchan growls and blasts himself upwards after All Might gives us the start command. He comes back down.

"The bomb's on the 5th floor. Both of them are guarding it." he says.

I power up and leap from windowsill to windowsill and open a window to the front of the room. Kacchan follows behind me. Uraraka walks out of the room. She looks around, and dosen't see us. She takes a few steps before Kacchan and I rush her.

"Die!" He screams. Uraraka turns around just in time to dodge an explosive right hook from him. She tries to float him, but I grab her arm and force her down. Kacchan takes out his capture tape and wraps her wrist to a pipe on the wall next to us.

"Ochaco Uraraka has been captured!" All Might broadcasts throughout the building.

Iida quickly runs out the room only to fall by a trap I set. He gets up only to take a left uppercut from kacchan. He recovers quickly and goes to capture Kacchan, but I don't let that happen.

"3% delaware smash!" i say, flicking my finger. The blast is controlled enough that it hits Iida in the arm, releasing Kacchan. He then jumps back to me. A little click can be heard as kacchan's grenade gauntlets glow a subtle red. I look at him, and realize what that means.

"Oi, Sonic. IF you want to know, my quirk works by igniting my sweat which is like nitroglycerin. That means when it's all stored up, it can be released in one go. All I have to do," he says, lifting up his arm. "I pull the trigger. And your teammate's in the way. So unless you want her dead, come quietly." he threatens. Iida looks defeated.

"You wouldn't! This is an exercise!" Iida says. Kacchan grins.

Before anything happens, a jingle plays.

"The bomb has been retrieved!" all might says. Iida turns around to see me with my back on the bomb with a giant grin on my face.

*Back to my point of view*

"Damn, that was harsh. Iida couldn't do anything." Kyoka whistles. Now might be a good time to explain the changes of this Kyoka's costume vs canon Kyoka's costume. Since Kyoka's hearing only gets better, she is vulnerable to my sound. We gave her headphones that can switch between normal, noise enhancing, and noise cancelling. There's also a metal protective layer on her jacks so that they aren't hurt. They can also extend and retract like her jacks. We both have a belt that carries small cubes with speakers on all sides that emit high frequency sound waves. She also has amps on her shoulders that do the same as her boots, and a pitch shifter on her right arm that can control the pitch on her amps.

"WHILE I DON'T AGREE WITH THE LANGUAGE, YOU'RE RIGHT. WHEN HOSTAGE SITUATIONS ARE IN EFFECT, YOU MUST STALL FOR REINFORCEMENTS OR MOVE FAST ENOUGH THAT CAN RESCUE THEM!" All might says. The four students walk in with Katsuki scowling and Deku on the other side of the room.

"What happened this time, Deku?" I ask Deku, as Katsuki starts screaming.

"He's angry that they didn't put up a fight." Deku sweat drops, and the others run from the angry pomeranian.

"GREAT JOB EVERYBODY! NOW, REPORT TO YOUR HOMEROOM CLASS!" All might exclaim while he runs out steaming.

Kyoka, Denki, Momo, Shinsou andthe classes I walk back to our class we have our normal classes. By the time Deku's back, the classes are over!

"Oh! Midorya's here!" Kirishima says. "Good work!" the whole class surrounds him.

"Man, i don't know what you were saying during the match, but you were fired up!" Kiri says.

"I can't believe you fought evenly with Bakugo, he got first in the entrance exams." Sero says, bewildered.

"You Did a good job dodging!" Mina says, and proceeds to repeat it.

"You guys did that in the first match, so we had to give it our all, too." Shinsou says.

"You were far from elegant, but-" a certain blond french says before being cut off by Mina, repeating about Midoriya's dodging skills.

"H-Huh?" Izuku says, confused why everyone is surrounding him.

Everyone proceeds to tell them their names, with Mina again praising his dodging skills.

"O̷̗̎t̸͖͆o̷̰͆.̷̗̒ ̸̟͑O̸̹̚t̷̫̍ō̷͕ ̷̹̐Ḵ̸́y̸̞̕ȏ̷̺k̷̭̍ả̴̼" i project, in mineta's normal place.

While this is going on, iida is chastising tokoyami for being on a desk. He gets shot down though.

"It's not that big of a deal," Uruaka says, and Ojiro asks wath's with the hand movements. Seems like uraraka and Jirou switch in some places.

"You people. I cannot condone actions that disrespect the desks the great men and women who are our upperclassmen once used." He says.

"You're too loud." tokoyami says, refusing to leave his perch.

"Hey, Jirou, wanna go grab a bite to eat sometime?" Kaminari says as he enters the classroom, shooting his shot with my sister.

With the skill of a seasoned basketball player, she straight up just says, "no." she then notices deku and runs over to him, leaving Kaminari sulking in his spot.

"Midoriya? Didn't she heal your injuries?" she asks, and deku explains that he didn't have enough stamina, but stops when he notices Bakugo's not there.

"Um… where's Kacchan?" He says, and Kyoka says he left without saying anything.

He runs out of the classroom, and I silently use the desks in the class to jump my way over and above the crowd before walking after Deku. By the time I'm outside, he and Bakugo are talking.

"Kacchan, why'd you leave without me…" the greenette asks while stopping.

"Angry. Need to fight something."

Deku looks down, and tries to block Bakugo, and after he walks around him, a gust of wind almost blows me over. I stumble and see that All Might's here.

"YOUNG BAKUGO! I AM HERE TO REPLY TO YOUR ANGER! YOU CAN'T ALWAYS FIGHT THE VILLAN, SO WE WILL NEED TO FIX THAT."

"Not why i'm angry. It's that purple one." Bakugo grumbles, and i can see the two with visible confusion.

OhcrapthatsmetimetorunohcrapthatblondpomeraniansgonnakillmeRUN.

I turn to run, and the loose brick that trips deku decides to "pop" up again. My face hits the floor with a resounding crack, instantly turning heads fast enough to give whiplash.

"I̸̹̾͌ ̷̞̣̦̓̆͆W̵̛͔̜̓̐Ą̵͔̦̍͝͝S̵̨̓̉̊N̵̟̓͒̌'̸̱̯͛̐̚T̸̡̠̤̈́̀̆ ̷͙͗̎͊L̵̙̼̥̓̎I̴͍̮̦͒̑͝S̴̹̪͓̚I̵̲̋N̸̨̪̲̎̈́̈́Ị̴̌̑Ǹ̸̫͛G̸̦̎͝ ̸͇͔̤̓͠͝D̷̮̍̒O̶̱̯̥͐͝N̶̰̻͉̋̔'̴̰̜͖̑T̸̓̇̉ͅ ̶̧́̉K̴͚̆̑I̴̎̽͜Ĺ̸̮͈͍̓̀L̴̰͇̋̏̒ ̵͕̇̓̋M̵̺̪͑É̶̮̅ͅ ̵̫̌̍͑P̶̪̔́L̵͍̙̦̊̋̊Ẹ̷̹̞̈́͂A̷͎͂̿͝S̷̗̳̽͐͊E̴̝͝͝ͅ ̷̢̠͘͠Ő̵͕̿̈́H̵̲͎̃̈͘ ̴̠͈̏̾͝C̴̰̀̆̑R̴͓͐Ă̶̯̝̰̒P̶̯̈́͘͜ͅ!̷͙͇̣̐̆̀"

I blaze as Bakugo blasts himself at me and tries to maim me. He grabs me by the feet, swings me around a few times.

"K̷A̶T̵S̴U̷K̵I̶ ̴B̸A̵K̸U̶G̶O̵ ̶L̴E̴T̶ ̸M̴E̵ ̶G̴O̶ ̵T̷H̵I̷S̷ ̶I̶N̶S̷T̸A̴N̷T̷!̵"

And he Yeets me through a window.

After I recover from my little flight, I get right back up. I look around for a few seconds, realizing that this isn't my classroom.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I turn around to see a 5"4' girl around my age behind me, with a startled Vlad King, and 19 other kids.

The girl has long orange hair in a ponytail.

Kendo Itsuka.

"Alright, where's the exit. Bakugo's getting a butt whooping." i sign. The whole class stares at me for a few seconds.

"N̸o̷ ̴o̴n̸e̶ ̶h̸e̸r̵e̴ ̵k̸n̴o̴w̶s̴ ̶s̸i̷g̸n̷?̸" i project. The class is starlteld, and everyone except a blond haired menace hides behind Vlad King.

"So this is class 1-a's famous Loudspeaker." Neito Monama says, mocking me.

"Says the esteemed copycat. You wanna go?" I sign.

He looks at me in confusion, and a girl steps out from behind him. She has four dark blue ponytails, and that's seems to be the only thing human about her.

She has two dark blue fox-like ears. And she has a powerful aura around her.

It's a damned kitsune.

What the actual crap.

"The name's Ora. Ora Tenshi. Exit's that way" she says as she points to the door.

"T̵h̴a̴n̷k̸s̸,̴ ̵K̶i̴t̶s̵u̴n̷e̸!̵" i project, and narrowly dodge a blue sphere that was definitely aimed for my skull.

Not a Kitsune. A Lucario. Another person that shouldn't be where some one else is. I either changed lots of things when i came into this world or i just so happened to be put into a struggling artist's B-list Fanfiction. Oh god i hope it's not the second one.

I snap my fingers, propelling me to the door, opening it on my way.

"S̴e̸e̵ ̸y̷a̷,̸ ̷K̸i̶t̵s̸u̶n̴e̷!̸" i project, narrowly dodging another sphere.

I walk into the classroom and see Koda, Kyoka, and Shinsou. I wait for a few seconds. The three notice me and I _freeze. _ Kyoka walks up to me calmly.

"Where were you." she demands with a deadly edge.

"Out." I sign.

"Where did you go after you caught up to Midoriya." she says, still deadly.

"Bakugo threw me through the wall. Then i landed in class 1-b, almost got attacked by a walking fox, then ran back here." i sign, preparing my self for my fate.

SMACK!

Kyoka slaps me so hard that i hit the wall behind me. The others in the room bolt it out the door.

"What was that for?" i ask, wanting to know why she had the apparent need to slap me.

"Oh, no reason." she says with a devilish grin.

Oh it's on.


End file.
